


Home

by swankkat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankkat/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: Do you think it is possible to be homesick for a place you never considered a home?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two For One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000254) by [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome). 



__

 

_“Do you think it is possible to be homesick for a place you never considered a home?” he asks timidly, not taking his eyes off her face, as if hers is the only opinion that matters, “to be homesick for a memory, or an idea?”_

_Chloe squeezes his fingers, and stares at the road; her eyes are clouding a little, and she blinks and nods._

_“Yes,” she breathes, and squeezes his fingers again for good measure, “yes.”_

_Lucifer brings their entwined hands to his lips and presses a heated kiss to her skin._

 

For Arlome. Her words, not mine.


End file.
